Ax To Grind
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: On the eve of the Phoenix Foundation’s 10th anniversary, Nikki is kidnapped. Macgyver has 12 hours to locate and rescue Nikki before the fireworks really begin.
1. In Remembrance of Me

sequal to: Mac For Hire.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong  
  
to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Title: AX TO GRIND   
  
Chapter 1: In Remembrance of Me  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I hate these things!"  
  
"Here, let me help you." Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes. She tugged  
  
at Macgyver's red silk necktie, straightening it. The light bouncing off her  
  
dark waves, he hadn't realized that her hair had begun to curl around her   
  
shoulders, setting off her creamy skin.   
  
"Hey, you're letting your hair grow out again."   
  
Her face flamed under his astute gaze. Stepping back, she eased her hand   
  
off his chest. "Yes, and so are you," Nikki said, changing the subject.   
  
She touched the blond wisps tickling his shoulder. "You don't look so   
  
shabby yourself, all gussied up in a black suit. Who would have thought . . ."   
  
"Don Juan," he offered hopefully.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Mac," she said with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"We'd better get out there before Pete comes looking for us."   
  
His hand splayed across the middle of her back, Mac escorted Nikki to the  
  
banquet room.   
  
***********************************  
  
Shortly thereafter, Pete and Nikki coaxed Mac to come onstage after  
  
giving their speeches. "Thank you for coming, but this is about the 10th  
  
anniversary of the Phoenix Foundation, not me. I'm just a part of the  
  
well-oiled machine I've come to think of as home. May we be around for  
  
the next 10!" He held up the crystal goblet of sparkling red grape juice in  
  
a toast.   
  
"That was a great speech Mac!" Jack applauded as the Phoenix trio  
  
descended the short stairway and sat down at the table.  
  
Nikki smiled at Mac saucily. "Not bad for a man of few words."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
All of a sudden, Nikki let out a shriek amongst the noisy crowd. Across  
  
from her, Mac jumped up, alert. "What is it? You okay?" he asked.   
  
"Never been better," she grumbled at the spreading cranberry juice stain  
  
blending in with her velvet dress. "Just let me go clean this up and I'll be  
  
right back." Before leaving, Nikki leaned forward slightly and whispered to  
  
Mac, "Relax and have some fun."   
  
Pete turned to Mac in concern. "She's right, you can't keep blaming   
  
yourself."  
  
"But I do Pete, it was my fault. If only Deborah . . ."  
  
"No ifs tonight Mac, let's focus on the present. Deborah is gone and   
  
what she did to you won't happen again."  
  
Mac sighed, "Whatever you say Pete."  
  
**************************************  
  
Impatiently, Nikki scrubbed at the stain just above her abdomen. "Why   
  
don't people watch where they're going."   
  
"Oh, but I did. I hit my intended target perfectly." Nikki gasped at the  
  
vengeful face staring at her in the mirror. Painfully, her stomach began to  
  
burn as the room started spinning.   
  
"Mac," she whispered faintly as a pair of arms broke her fall.   
  
"Something to remember me by," the voice hissed into her ear. 


	2. Unpleasant Discovery

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong  
  
to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Unpleasant Discovery  
  
*********************************  
  
"She should have been back by now," Mac hissed, abruptly standing up at   
  
the table full of guests.   
  
"Mac, what are you doing?" Ignoring Pete's question, Mac politely  
  
excused himself from the table and weaved his way through the crowded  
  
corridors to the rest rooms.   
  
"Nikki?" he asked quietly, rapping his knuckles against the door.   
  
Nothing. "Nikki!" he yelled. Other guests began to stare, nonetheless,   
  
Mac plunged ahead. "Alright Nikki, I'm coming in!" Hands over his eyes,   
  
he threw open the door. "Nikki, anyone?" Slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
An acrid, burning smell assaulted his nostrils, though he didn't see a soul   
  
in the room. Quickly, he searched the bathroom, but his heart thumped   
  
against his ribs as he soon discovered Nikki was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Pete!" He pushed through the crowd. "Nikki's gone!"  
  
"What do you mean, she's gone?"   
  
"I think Nikki has been kidnapped. There is some  
  
kind of residual chemical in the room, however I can't put my finger on  
  
it. I can't smell it."   
  
Pete looked at Mac as if he had lost his senses. "What do you mean,   
  
can't smell it? Then how do you know it's even there?" Pete shook his   
  
head. "I'm calling the police."  
  
Mac snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute! Sulfuric acid is odorless," he  
  
frowned, a sickening feeling washing over him, "but not the smell of   
  
burning flesh." 


	3. Finders Keepers

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry   
  
Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Finders Keepers  
  
*********************************  
  
"What are you saying Mac?" Pete demanded.   
  
"That 'cranberry blend,' spilled on her dress, was intentional and  
  
contaminated with sulfuric acid!"   
  
******************************************  
  
Her head pounding, Nikki groaned at the dry cotton stuffed in her   
  
mouth. The urge to scratch at her stomach was unbearable, but her   
  
bound hands left her helpless. Angrily, she attempted to spit out the gag.  
  
A sickly sweet voice spoke up from a corner of the room. "Oh come   
  
now dear, don't misbehave." Her heart hammered in her chest as footsteps   
  
approached her.  
  
"It will only make things worse," the voice growled, roughly pushing her  
  
chin up. Nikki tried to make out the face in the darkness to be sure, but  
  
only an outline appeared. None too gently, she felt him tie a gag around  
  
the back of her head. He picked up the phone. "And now let Hansel   
  
follow the bread crumbs."  
  
************************************  
  
MacGyver let out a sigh of relief as Nikki's number appeared on his cell  
  
phone, but his gut feeling told him he wasn't going to like what he was  
  
about to hear. "Mac . . ."  
  
"Just letting you know that she is still alive MacGyver," a distorted voice sounded in his ear.   
  
"Who is this? Let me speak to Nikki!"   
  
"Patience, MacGyver. In due time, but you have to find her first. 12   
  
hours or it's finders keepers."   
  
"Wait a minute . . ." But the line went dead. MacGyver slammed the  
  
phone into the palm of his hand.   
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Is Nikki okay?" Jack finished for Pete.  
  
"Apparently, but not for long. We have 12 hours to find her or . . ."  
  
Mac let the sentence go unfinished.  
  
"I'll call the police."  
  
"No Pete, not yet."  
  
Pete stared at MacGyver in astonishment. Mac narrowed his eyes. "At   
  
this point, should her kidnapper be an old nemesis of mine with an ax to  
  
grind, involving the police further endangers Nikki's life."  
  
"We'll find her Mac," Jack assured him, putting his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"But first, how about we grab some goodies for the road?" Jack   
  
suggested, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Jack, how can you think of food at a time like this?" Pete demanded,  
  
appalled.   
  
Mac snapped his fingers, "Wait, that's it, Jack! I heard a constant   
  
humming in the background. It sounded like the soft throb of a   
  
refrigerator."  
  
Jack stared at Mac doubtfully. "Are you sure it wasn't just a problem   
  
with the phone lines or something."  
  
Slowly, Mac shook his head. "No, I doubt it. Whoever has Nikki is  
  
using a voice distortion device." Mac grabbed tossed his black dress jacket  
  
over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go check out Nikki's apartment."   
  
Covering Mac's crouched position, Pete and Jack looked at one another  
  
uneasily, as Mac placed the skeleton key into the lock.   
  
"Hey, why aren't you using your trusty Swiss Army knife?" Jack asked,  
  
faintly surprised.  
  
"I don't have the luxury edition." Hearing the lock click, he cautiously   
  
pushed the door open. Straining his eyes to adjust to the murky darkness,  
  
Mac saw no sign of anyone. Mac frowned in consternation. "Come on in  
  
guys, I think the coast is clear."  
  
"You just think so?" Hesitantly, Jack poked his head in through   
  
doorway.   
  
"I could have sworn that I heard the sound of a refrigerator humming."   
  
"Hey Mac, what if it is someone who knows us, or you?"   
  
Mac shrugged. "We'll deal with it when the time comes. What makes   
  
you ask that question now anyway, Jack?"   
  
Frowning, Jack held up a picture. "I think now is the time."   
  
Mac froze and stared at the picture in Jack's grasp. With unsteady  
  
hands, an ashen faced Mac reluctantly took the picture from Jack. "Deborah!" 


	4. Back From the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry   
  
Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
*'s indicate ones' thoughts and //'s indicate letters written.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Thanks to my sister, Kelly, and Kara, for the positive feedback! :)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Back From the Dead  
  
************************************  
  
"So, do you think he will find us?"  
  
"That's what I'm counting on," he said, wrapping a hand around the nape of her   
  
neck. Pulling her closer, he pressed a demanding kiss to her lips. "MacGyver will be  
  
in for the surprise of his life, when he discovers not just you, but two psycho's for the  
  
price of one," he cackled.  
  
*******************************  
  
Setting his jaw, MacGyver strode into the hallway leading toward Nikki's bedroom.  
  
"MacGyver, what are you doing?" Pete cried.   
  
"If Deborah has Nikki, maybe she 'accidentally' left more clues around. Her work  
  
is reminding me more and more of Murdoc," Mac stated in disgust as he entered   
  
Nikki's room. His eyes swept the room, but a book on Nikki's nightstand caught his  
  
eye. He was surprised to find it was one of the brainwashing books she had signed   
  
out from the library, months ago. As he picked it up, a miniature notebook-size paper   
  
fluttered to the floor. Curiously, he unfolded it and began to read. A dark shadow   
  
passed over his face at her words scrawled across the page:   
  
//I hope he can overcome his feelings for Deborah. I am afraid of what will happen  
  
to him, to us, if he doesn't. Mac just has to get past Deborah, resist her 'charms,'   
  
otherwise . . . I'll never forget the look in his eyes, no emotion, no warmth, just . . .   
  
hatred. Besides, nursing a bruised throat after nearly being choked to death by your  
  
best friend is not one of my most endearing memories.//   
  
Mac let the paper fall to the floor, his chest constricted in pain. Breathing heavily,   
  
his mind raced a million miles a minute. *Oh my . . . what have I done!*  
  
"Mac, did you find anything?" Jack called from the kitchen. Dazedly, Mac shook  
  
his head and quickly checked under the bed and windowsill. "Uh, no nothing."   
  
Turning, his hand grazed an intricate spider web. Brushing it from his hair, he heard  
  
a pop. *Uh oh.* Instinctively, he ducked as something whizzed by his right ear.   
  
Hesitantly, he stood up, afraid of what he might find. Embedded in the wall opposite   
  
him, quivered a metal crossbow arrow. Shakily, Mac untied the paper wrapped   
  
around the arrow, and unrolled the scroll:  
  
//Having fun yet, Macgyver? If you want to see your precious Nikki Carpenter  
  
alive, meet an old friend at the abandoned furniture warehouse on 4th and Vine.   
  
Time is ticking, only 8 hours left. I'm so looking forward to your arrival.//   
  
*Yeah, I'll bet you are.* Mac's jaw muscles contracting, he purposefully strode  
  
into the living room. "Deborah left a surprise gift for me," Mac said dryly as he   
  
handed Jack the note.   
  
"Nearly knocked your block off did she?" Jack asked as he and Pete scanned the   
  
note.   
  
Mac picked up Deborah's picture lying on the counter and stared at it. Climbing   
  
out of the water, it was obviously her, in the soaking wet flesh. Mac looked up at   
  
Jack distractedly, "Hmm, yeah." His eyes widened as something interesting, or   
  
rather someone, caught his eye. "Guys, take a look at this."   
  
Pete took the picture and scrutinized it. "I don't see anything, but then my eyes  
  
aren't what they used to be." Pete shrugged. "What do you see, Mac?"  
  
"Take a look a the picture, Jack? Notice anything?" Mac asked as Pete handed  
  
the photo to Jack.  
  
"No, I don't . . . hey wait a minute! Is that a third arm?" Jack asked excitedly.  
  
Mac grinned smugly. "It looks like Deborah has a partner." 


	5. Risky Business

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They   
  
belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Thanks for the feedback! :-) It's much appreciated.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Risky Business  
  
Nikki jumped at the sound of someone slamming their fist  
  
against a solid wooden object, however, she was extremely   
  
grateful for the distraction it provided against her rolling   
  
stomach.   
  
"I don't believe it! You left the picture of yourself there -   
  
with me in it!"   
  
"Don't worry, Mac won't notice it."   
  
"Macgyver notices everything!" Taking a deep breath, he  
  
sat down and pulled the somewhat anxious woman into his lap.   
  
"Don't worry. It doesn't matter. By the time he gets here it   
  
will be too late."  
  
***************************  
  
"Okay Pete, now you may call the police, but keep them at   
  
bay. If Deborah knows the police are here, she will harm  
  
Nikki. Jack, keep a low profile, I want Deborah to see only  
  
me, but stay close by. I'm going to need your help."   
  
"Yea!" Jack muttered to himself. Mac turned and cocked a  
  
questioning eyebrow at Jack. "I mean, uh sure thing   
  
buddy!" he cried, clapping a hand on Mac's shoulder.   
  
"Good, then let's get moving." Together, they jumped down  
  
out of Mac's jeep and began their trek through the dense   
  
forest.   
  
As they wove in and out amongst the trees, Jack   
  
whispered, "Mac, we both know Deborah won't let you leave  
  
alive."  
  
"I know." Mac clenched his fists, "But I will make sure   
  
one of us does."   
  
******************************  
  
She removed the binoculars from her eyes and turned   
  
around in anticipation. "I see him! He's headed straight for   
  
us!"  
  
"Do you see anyone else with him?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Are you set my pet?"  
  
Grinning devilishly, she replied, "Ready, willing and very  
  
capable."   
  
********************  
  
As she listened to her captors, Nikki broke out into a cold  
  
sweat. She didn't know if it was the intense burning of her   
  
skin or the fact that Mac was walking straight into a trap.   
  
Her head spinning, Nikki mentally pleaded for Mac not to   
  
rescue her, but she knew he was too far gone for that.   
  
************************  
  
As Mac approached the side exit door, he motioned for   
  
Jack to stay back and hide behind the bushes. Jack shook  
  
his head, ready to argue, but a quick look from Mac stopped   
  
him. Taking a deep breath, Mac switched off his flashlight,   
  
as did Jack. He wanted to enter undetected, if at all   
  
possible. As he tugged outward on the heavy door, Mac was  
  
surprised to find the main floor flooded with light. Looking  
  
heavenward, Mac stared into the dark maze of catwalks.   
  
Slipping the flashlight into his small backpack, Mac tucked   
  
his swiss army knife between his teeth and began his ascent.  
  
A low, mournful sound penetrated Mac's eardrums.   
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Mac clenched down so  
  
hard on the knife, his teeth hurt. Overlooking the main floor   
  
of the furniture warehouse turned auditorium, he made his   
  
way to the highest level of catwalks.   
  
"NO!" Nikki's muffled cries strained against her gag.  
  
"Take it easy," a voice whispered into her ear. Removing  
  
the gag from her mouth, Mac reassured her, "I'm okay,   
  
the music didn't affect me." Her relief was short lived, as she  
  
recalled the sinister words spoken only moments before by her kidnappers.  
  
Desperately, Nikki pleaded, "Mac, "You have to leave, it's  
  
a trap, Mu . . ."  
  
Suddenly, a click was heard as the music stopped and the  
  
lights came on in full force.   
  
"She's right, Macgyver. You should have left things well   
  
enough alone, but I knew you wouldn't." Smiling, a dark   
  
haired figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
Blinking profusely, Mac's knife fell from his lips and slipped   
  
between the precarious metal slats, soundlessly falling three  
  
stories to the ground floor.   
  
"Murdoc!" 


	6. Happy Anniversary MacGyver!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They  
  
belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks!   
  
:)   
  
Thanks a bunch everyone, for all the feedback! :-)   
  
****************  
  
Chapter 6: Happy Anniversary Macgyver!  
  
*******************************  
  
"It's rather uncanny don't you think? The Phoenix   
  
Foundation's 10th tenure happens to fall on your 10th year  
  
as a Phoenix employee as well--and the 7th anniversary of  
  
our meeting."   
  
Macgyver laughed bitterly, "I suspected as much. So, this   
  
whole thing with Deborah was all a ruse? All along, it was   
  
you . . ."  
  
"I'm afraid not Macgyver," a voice replied. Coming to   
  
stand beside Murdoc, Deborah rested her elbow on his   
  
shoulder. "Murdoc was vital in orchestrating my get out of jail   
  
card. It was his idea to brainwash you. Of course, when  
  
that failed he was there to bail me out, literally. I owe him a  
  
great debt. Soon after, we collaborated on two things,"   
  
Deborah continued, her eyes gleaming wickedly. "Our   
  
mutual vendetta against you--and marriage."   
  
"I couldn't think of a better match--made in hell," Mac bit   
  
out as Murdoc tied a blindfold around his eyes.   
  
"What, no congratulations? My, my Macgyver, where are   
  
your manners?" Murdoc questioned, as he tightly bound   
  
Macgyver's hands, while Deborah secured his ankles.   
  
"I dropped them off outside the warehouse door."   
  
Nikki let out a yelp as Deborah roughly yanked her out of   
  
the chair, it's wooden legs skidding across the floor.   
  
Jerking his head in their direction, Mac demanded, "Where  
  
are you taking her?"   
  
"Not far out of your sight, believe me," Deborah sneered.   
  
Reaching into her pocket, she clasped the cold metal around  
  
Nikki's wrist with a click.  
  
Deborah tapped her watch. "Murdoc, I do believe we  
  
have a plane to catch-and a honeymoon to finish," she   
  
reminded him.   
  
"I'm afraid she's right, we do need to make haste.   
  
Deborah and I have left you a double dilemma Macgyver:   
  
Nikki or you. I think it's quite obvious whom you will choose,  
  
although either way you both lose."   
  
Mac tensed as a grating sound scraped across the floor.  
  
"Deborah and I are quite proud of the contraption we have  
  
rigged directly below. Apparently, you have rubbed off on us   
  
more than we realized."   
  
Deborah removed a section of the metal catwalk, revealing  
  
a serrated plate glass floor beneath. "Picture this: the  
  
beginnings of a tiny fire below Nikki, Macgyver? In just a  
  
few moments Murdoc will set it ablaze, higher and higher,  
  
until she becomes toast. I'm sure you will defuse the   
  
explosive planted in the middle of the fire, saving yourself.   
  
However, if you fail to deactivate the bomb, you both die."  
  
"It's a shame you won't get to see the rest of our   
  
anniversary present to you-100 land mines buried around the   
  
warehouse. Come Deborah, let's allow them their last   
  
moments together." Striding purposefully away, Murdoc  
  
turned around at the last minute. "Happy Anniversary,   
  
Macgyver!" 


	7. Turning Up the Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They  
  
belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks!   
  
:)   
  
****************   
  
Chapter 7: Turning Up the Heat  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Without warning, the numerous spotlights suddenly clicked   
  
off, leaving the stricken duo enveloped in darkness.   
  
"Mac, what are we going to do?" Nikki hissed.  
  
Following the sound of her voice, Mac hopped over to   
  
Nikki. "First, can you take my blindfold off?"   
  
"I think so," she replied, struggling to untie it one-handed.   
  
"Got it!" Nikki cried as he pulled free. "Now what do I need   
  
to do?"  
  
"Not you, me. I have a bomb to defuse."   
  
"But, you heard Deborah, there's no way to . . ."  
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way." He hopped over to  
  
the ladder and took tiny steps down the rungs to the next   
  
lowest level of the catwalk. Mac stretched out his hands   
  
behind him, the low flame licking at the ropes. All at once,  
  
the fire soared higher, singeing his skin.   
  
"Mac!" Nikki screeched.   
  
"Yeowch!" He jerked his hands away.   
  
"Mac, you okay?" she asked, leaning over as far as she  
  
dared.   
  
"Yeah, just peachy," he grumbled. "You alright? Why'd   
  
you yell?"  
  
Sheepishly, she replied, "To let you know Murdoc was   
  
turning up the heat."  
  
Feeling the rope slacken slightly against his skin, Mac   
  
smiled grimly. "Actually, that's kind of what I was hoping for."  
  
Concentrating on the frayed rope about his wrists, he tried  
  
pulling a hand free, but to no avail. Grunting in frustration,  
  
he began making his way back up the ladder.   
  
Abruptly, Nikki's feet slid against the glass, causing her to  
  
pitch forward. Gasping, she risked a glance below her.  
  
"Mac!" she yelped as the flames rose higher. "The glass,   
  
it's sliding apart!"  
  
"I'm coming! Move your weight to one side of the glass."  
  
Nikki's voice trembled, "I, I can't. Deborah hand-cuffed   
  
me to the railing."  
  
Mac's head peeked over the ladder. Hastily, he   
  
scrabbled, crab-like, to the glass partition. He ducked under  
  
Nikki's legs, and placing his wrists against the glass, began   
  
sawing frantically at the ropes. Feeling a sharp sting   
  
against his wrist, Mac knew he had hit pay dirt. Grimacing,   
  
he felt the sticky blood seep out of the fresh wound.   
  
"Mac, you had better not be looking up my dress," Nikki   
  
laughed shakily. Mac wanted to chuckle, but instead opened  
  
one eye as he felt liquid salt streak his face.   
  
"Hey, don't cry. We are going to make it out of here Nikki,  
  
I promise. Okay?"   
  
"Got it!" he cried triumphantly, snapping the last warn   
  
thread of rope. Mac hastily untied the ropes binding his legs  
  
and inquired, "Nikki, do you have a bobby pin?"   
  
"Bobby pin? Yes, I do! I have a few holding back my  
  
bangs. He reached for one, when a gunshot filled the air.   
  
Putting an arm around Nikki, Mac tried to shield her as   
  
best he could. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just hurry!" she urged as he plucked the pin from her  
  
hair. Jabbing the pin into the lock, the cuffs clicked.   
  
Unfortunately, so did the glass as it slid again, leaving quite a  
  
big gap. Mac slipped and plunged over the side, feeling   
  
nothing between him and the fire but air! 


	8. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They  
  
belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks!   
  
:)   
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 8: Race Against Time  
  
***********************  
  
His fingers slid vainly against the glass.   
  
"Mac, hold on!" Nikki screamed, grabbing his wrists. The  
  
flames lunged ever higher as maniacal laughter resounded in  
  
the stifling air. She yanked him backward with all her   
  
strength, causing him to fall on top of her. Pushing himself   
  
upward, he pulled Nikki up with him.   
  
"Mac, what about the . . ."  
  
"No time, I caught a glimpse of it. We have about 60   
  
seconds!" he cried, grabbing her hand.   
  
"60 seconds!" she cried, as level-by-level they raced down   
  
the spiraling catwalks, gunshots raining down around them.   
  
Nikki stopped to glance up at Deborah and Murdoc, both  
  
of whom grasped respectable sized Berettas. Mac tugged   
  
harder on Nikki's hand, yanking her along.   
  
"Come on Nikki, we have to keep moving," he urged.   
  
Practically barreling through the side door, they raced down   
  
the path.   
  
Suddenly, the warehouse behind them exploded,   
  
showering the night sky with wreckage, sparks and  
  
orange-white flame. Instinctively, Mac shoved Nikki to the  
  
ground, the boiling heat clutching at them.   
  
Seconds later, still feeling the waves of heat rippling   
  
through the atmosphere, Mac asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Never been better," Nikki quipped. In an attempt to   
  
stand up, she pressed her hand against the still vibrating   
  
ground. A deafening click pierced their now quiet   
  
surroundings.   
  
Painfully, his arm tightened around her waist. Mac   
  
hissed, "Don't move!"   
  
"What?" she wheezed, trying to wriggle out of his vice-like   
  
grip.   
  
"Oh no," Mac groaned.  
  
"What do you mean, oh no? What is it?" Nikki demanded.  
  
"You just activated one of Murdoc's land mines. They are  
  
pressure sensitive. If you move in the slightest, it will kill us  
  
both." 


	9. Frozen

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They  
  
belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks!   
  
:)   
  
Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! :-)  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 9: Frozen  
  
"Mac, Nikki!" a voice yelled to them from the thicket.  
  
Mac's head snapped up. "Jack, is that you?"  
  
Jack stepped out from among the bushes.   
  
"No, don't take another step!" Mac cried.  
  
"Um, okay, if it means that much to you."  
  
"The whole area around the warehouse is bugged with   
  
mines. It's a miracle I didn't set one off earlier."  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't set one off," Jack muttered.  
  
"Nikki, how much do you weigh?" Mac asked.   
  
"Uh, 130 lbs."  
  
"Nikki," Mac growled.   
  
"Okay, okay, 145 lbs."   
  
"That's better."  
  
"Really? You don't look it, Nikki. I never would have   
  
guessed," Jack commented from the darkness.  
  
Mac and Nikki looked up and scowled. "Jack!"   
  
"Alright, alright. Knowingly, Jack gave a curt nod and  
  
picked up an armful of stones, hoping they were enough.  
  
"Guide me, Mac."   
  
Mac squinted through the darkness and nodded. "You're   
  
fine. Keep coming. Stop!" Jack froze. "There is a mine to  
  
your left. See it?" Mac insisted, pointing at the ground.   
  
Jack looked down and saw a greyish-black disk poking   
  
half-way out of the ground.   
  
He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. "I see it."  
  
Precariously, Jack re-adjusted the load of stones in his   
  
arms and deftly made his way to Nikki and Mac.   
  
"Alright Jack, start placing the stones, one-by-one on the   
  
mine. Nikki, carefully slide your hands back, then   
  
your torso." Inch-by-inch, she moved back as Jack   
  
continued to pile on the stones. Cautiously, Nikki and Mac   
  
stood up. "Let's make tracks, in case a stone slips. Jack,   
  
you lead the way."   
  
They were no more than one foot away, when Nikki heard   
  
a scraping sound. "Mac . . ."  
  
Mac propelled her forward. "No time, just . . .run!" A   
  
red-hot ball of flame lit up the sky as the mine behind them  
  
blew apart. Throwing them to the ground, Mac, an arm   
  
around Nikki and Jack, dared peek his head up to look   
  
back. "Everyone okay?"  
  
"Just peachy," Jack declared.   
  
"Nikki?" Mac asked. Alarmed when she didn't respond, he  
  
gently rolled her over. Mac bit back a curse at the stark  
  
contrast of bright, red blood framing her ghostly white face. 


	10. Undone

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They  
  
belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks!   
  
:)   
  
************************  
  
Chapter 10: Undone  
  
  
  
  
  
His mind reeling, Mac scooped her up, mentally berating   
  
himself for her injury. "Let's go," he said tersely.   
  
"Mac, do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
Keeping Nikki close to his heart, Mac stared straight   
  
ahead, his steps never wavering. "I hope so."   
  
At the forest's edge, a horde of policemen and a frantic Pete  
  
awaited them.  
  
"Mac . . ." Pete's eyes widened in concern when he   
  
saw an unconscious and bleeding Nikki in Mac's arms.  
  
"Hospital," Mac responded simply. Refusing medical   
  
attention or treatment of any kind, he jumped into the   
  
ambulance. Searching her wan face, he grasped her   
  
hand. "I'm so sorry Nikki, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Surprised, he felt a slight pressure against his fingers. "I   
  
know," Nikki whispered, opening her eyes. "It's okay,   
  
everything is okay now, Mac. Come closer, let me get a   
  
good look at you," she rasped, a faint smile curving her lips.  
  
Mac, unable to hold back a small, relieved grin, complied.  
  
Nikki took in his disheveled appearance. Frowning, she  
  
studied the burned cuffs, slashed black vest, mud stained  
  
slacks and the torn blood-stained tie, which Nikki easily slid  
  
from around his neck, pulling it off. The collar of his shirt   
  
open, Nikki patted his chest. "You don't like playing   
  
dress-up anyway." It was Nikki's turn to be surprised, as   
  
Mac impulsively placed his hand over hers, allowing her no   
  
escape. Mac's eyes narrowed, as he noticed the blotched   
  
red skin glaring at him through the perfect, round hole in   
  
her dress. Releasing her hand, his fingers tentatively   
  
caressed her abdomen. Hissing, Nikki flinched.   
  
"It burns," she whimpered. Reaching for her fingers, Mac   
  
nodded sympathetically.   
  
"It's sulfuric acid. That's why you've been in such pain."  
  
Leaning over her, Mac placed his hand at her side. "But,   
  
you're going to be alright, trust me."  
  
"Okay, Mac." Contentedly, she closed her eyes and drifted   
  
off to sleep.   
  
Nikki stretched, wincing as she gingerly touched the   
  
filmy gauze wrapped around her throbbing temple. She   
  
opened her eyes to find a sleeping Mac slouched in the  
  
plastic chair next to her. She smiled softly. He looked so   
  
sweet and peaceful with a lock of blonde hair falling over his  
  
eye. Hesitant to wake him, Nikki slowly reached for his wrist.  
  
He jerked awake almost immediately.   
  
"Nikki! How are you feeling? How's your stomach?" he  
  
inquired, unfolding his long legs from the confines of the chair.   
  
"My head could use some Goody's headache powder and   
  
my stomach wouldn't mind some Calamine lotion, but I am   
  
feeling much better, thanks to you." He eyed her warily,   
  
afraid to touch her. "I'm not made of porcelain!" she   
  
chuckled.   
  
"You sure looked it last night. Scared the living daylights   
  
out of me."   
  
"Mac, you saved my life last night and it wouldn't be the  
  
first time. "I'll be fine. You told me so, remember?" Nikki   
  
reminded him pointedly.   
  
Mac responded softly, "Yeah."   
  
Clearing his throat, Mac shifted the subject slightly,   
  
"According to the doctor, you'll be fit as a fiddle and out of   
  
here in no time."   
  
Nikki reached for Mac's hand and quietly asked, "How   
  
about you?"   
  
Mac grinned. "Healthy and hungry. Some chinese food  
  
sounds good."  
  
Nikki grinned back. "Good, my stomach is also craving an   
  
extra large chocolate milkshake right about now."   
  
A shadow passed over her face, and she unconsciously   
  
rubbed her thumb against his palm. "Mac, do you think   
  
Murdoc is dead?"  
  
"One can only hope, Nikki. One can only hope." 


	11. Payback!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They  
  
belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks!   
  
:)   
  
Chapter 11: Pay Back:  
  
*****************************  
  
"Mac, you have to come with me," Nikki pleaded, dragging  
  
him by the arm. Mac dug in his heels, and stoically crossed   
  
his arms over his chest.   
  
"I do not want to stand there while you attempt to explain   
  
book theft to the librarian."  
  
"I don't want to go in alone."  
  
"So, I'm nothing more than an accomplice," Mac stated.  
  
"Pretty much," Nikki replied sheepishly.  
  
"Ah, it's so nice to be needed." Mac grinned devilishly,   
  
"On second thought, it might be fun to watch you squirm.   
  
A whole side of you I've never seen."  
  
Making a face at Mac, Nikki retorted, "Ha-ha."   
  
"I hope you're prepared. It may be pretty expensive, ya  
  
know" Mac warned.   
  
"I've got it all covered." Nikki smiled smugly, patting her   
  
beige purse.   
  
Minutes later, with wallets considerably lighter:  
  
"I've got it all covered," Mac mimicked. "More like we've  
  
got it all covered," he groused.  
  
"Oh, quit complaining. I owe ya, and I told you I would   
  
pay you back." Nikki shot him a dirty look as they stepped   
  
into Mac's jeep.   
  
"How about dinner?"   
  
"Let's see, I owe you half . . . Din, dinner?" Nikki repeated,  
  
her mouth hanging open. She twisted within the confines of   
  
her seat belt to face him.   
  
Mac kept his eyes on the road, smiling widely. "Yes. You   
  
know, that all-important meal of the day for us hungry   
  
people."  
  
As the light turned red, Mac turned to face Nikki. "Think   
  
of it as pay back," Mac replied with a twinkle in his eye. 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They  
  
belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks!   
  
:)   
  
Epilogue: Someday?  
  
*************************  
  
Grime covering his face and smoke filled burnt clothing, his  
  
soot-blackened hand tightly gripped hers amidst the rubble.  
  
Shaking his fist, he looked heavenward, "This isn't over Macgyver , it's just   
  
beginning! Your obliteration will be my reward, and no one will stand in my way!"  
  
The End? 


End file.
